


Stop Whispering [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Family, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jillian Stokes thinks it's a good idea to retrieve a few things from Nick's townhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Whispering [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stop Whispering](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5342) by geekwriter143. 



> Runs 24:46. Cover art & podbook compiled by me. Intro/outro music is "In The Waiting Line" by Zero 7.

**MP3 [22.85MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Stop%20Whispering.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [24.46MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Stop%20Whispering.m4b) (right-click/save as)

** BLOOPERS **

  
[Direct MP3 Link](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Bloopers/Stop%20Whispering%20Bloopers.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [T]oday, two things happened: it's the last day of Amplificathon, and a few hours ago, I had to put my 17-year-old cat to sleep.
> 
> [...]
> 
> So, this podfic. I've had it recorded for a while--it was one of the side-effects of my procrastination before [the big move](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/tag/bess%20fails%20at%20moving). I kept putting off posting it, and putting off posting it, and now, not only is it the last day of the 'thon, but given the feel of it and my current mood, and the fact that the bloopers I have from it include me talking to Henry, it just feels _right_ to post it now.
> 
> This fic remains my favorite CSI fic. Ever. It is a story about anger and grief and relationships and discovery and a mother's love. It is about Nick and Greg and their relationship, even though Nick is only in the very end of it and has something like three lines, and it is from neither of their points of view.
> 
> In fact the POV is one of my very favorite things about it. I already have a thing for both outsider POV and good "getting outed/coming out" fic, and this is an example of both of those things done JUST right. [](http://geekwriter143.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://geekwriter143.livejournal.com/)**geekwriter143** 's characterization of Jillian is believable and touching and does a generally great job of taking a character who is in all of three scenes in the show, and fleshing her out into a totally relatable, sympathetic and interesting character.
> 
> In fact, _all_ of the characterization in this fic is just spot-on--Greg, Grissom, everyone. It truly feels like the perfect coda to the Grave Digger episodes.
> 
>  
> 
> I really love this fic, and I hope I was able to do it justice. Henry, baby, this is dedicated to your memory. ♥
> 
> Happy Amplificathon, purple-eyed creatures.
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/76821.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
